This invention relates to a keyless entry system for vehicle door lock or unlock remote control.
Keyless entry systems have been used to vehicle door lock or unlock control at a position remote from the vehicle. Such a conventional keyless entry system is used with a mobile transmitter of the type having door lock/unlock buttons for transmitting a command causing the vehicle doors to be locked or unlocked when depressed at a position remote from the vehicle. The keyless entry system has a keyless entry control unit which permits the remote control only when the ID code transmitted along with the command from the mobile transmitter is identical with the ID code registered therein.
In order to register the ID code in the keyless entry control unit, it is required to depress the lock/unlock buttons after the key is taken out and put in the key receptacle several times with the vehicle doors being locked to place the keyless entry control unit in its registration mode. However, the mobile transmitter is arranged to produce a strong electro-magnetic wave which may cause mistaken ID code registration for another vehicle. This is true particularly when ID code registrations are made for a number of vehicles in a factory.
It is a main object of the invention to provide an improved keyless entry system which is free from mistaken ID code registration which may be caused by an ID code transmitted for another vehicle.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved keyless entry system which can register an ID code specified for the vehicle through simple operation.
There is provided, in accordance with the invention, a keyless entry system for use with an automotive vehicle having an internal combustion engine and a key receptacle. The keyless entry system comprises a key for operation within the key receptacle to start the engine. The key includes means for transmitting a first ID code specified therefor when the key is operated within the key receptacle to start the engine. The keyless entry control system also comprises antitheft control means for comparing the transmitted first ID code with a second ID code registered therein to permit the engine to start when the transmitted first ID code is identical with the registered second ID code, a mobile transmitter for transmitting a third ID code specified therefor along with a command for vehicle door lock/unlock remote control, and keyless entry control means for comparing the transmitted third ID code with a fourth ID code registered therein to permit the remote control specified by the transmitted command when the transmitted third ID code is identical with the registered fourth ID code. The keyless entry control means includes means for registering the fourth ID code therein based on the transmitted first ID code.
In another aspect of the invention, the keyless entry system comprises a key for operation within the key receptacle to start the engine. The key includes means for transmitting a first ID code specified therefor when the key is operated within the key receptacle to start the engine, and means for transmitting the first ID code along with a command for vehicle door lock/unlock remote control. The keyless entry system also comprises antitheft control means for comparing the transmitted first ID code with a second ID code registered therein to permit the engine to start when the transmitted first ID code is identical with the registered second ID code, and keyless entry control means for comparing the transmitted first ID code with a third ID code registered therein to permit the remote control specified by the transmitted command when the transmitted first ID code is identical with the registered third ID code which is the same as the second ID code. The keyless entry control means includes means for registering the third ID code therein based on the transmitted first ID code.